


Christmas Tree

by darkknight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoes solve things!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkknight/pseuds/darkknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is mad because Arthur ruined Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree

Merlin was pissed at Arthur, no, that would be an understatement, he was _furious_ at Arthur and he'd gone on a protest by sitting outside on the balcony for the rest of the day, he would not go back inside and he had made sure Arthur wouldn't be able to go outside. 

His whole day was ruined by the fact that Arthur forgot that they were suppose to go and buy a tree that day -which they already were late in doing since Arthur had been too busy at the firm and Merlin had a bunch of designs he had to finish before Christmas Eve- which had resulted in Merlin waiting for half an hour before finally deciding to take a cab outside of town to the store that still had some nice trees left, which resulted to having less money and then coming there and finding out all the good trees were already bought and there were just little ruined trees left, so he had to take another cab back and call Lance to ask if he still had the plastic tree since last year, 'cause even though he wouldn't find a real tree this late, he would be dammed if he didn't have a tree. 

Of course, since the universe seemed to be against him today, Lance told him he threw the tree out, so he spent the next hour calling around asking if anyone had a tree to lend, or knew where he would get one, of course no one did, and the stores were already out of trees.  
Basically Arthur had ruined Christmas, and he was going to stay here out and avoid him for as long as possible, he was dressed warmly and had a nice hot big cup of tea. 

He'd left a message on Arthur's phone directly after coming home saying ' _you've ruin Christmas and I hate you, I hope you're happy. Oh and by the way you're sleeping on the couch Grinch._ Forever.' 

  
Merlin wasn't sure how long he'd sat on the balcony when he heard a knock on the door, he looked up to see Arthur leaning against the door looking at him. "Will you come in?" He shouted though the glass door, but Merlin just turned away, he was still mad. 

"Merlin, stop being childish and just come in." 

"No, you ruined Christmas, I'm not talking to you." 

He heard Arthur laugh, "You're talking to me now." 

Merlin bit his lip and turned his back completely to Arthur. 

"Merlin, come on, you're going to get pneumonia if you stay out there any longer." Merlin ignored him but Arthur wasn't done talking. "I want to show you something, just get in here." After a while Arthur sighed, "Look, just get in here, I'll leave if you want but don't stay out there anymore alright?" 

Arthur was meet with another silence and nearly left when Merlin got up and opened the door and got in, he gave Arthur an annoyed look that clearly showed how angry he was. 

"Weren't you suppose to leave if I got in?" Merlin asked still mad, he was glad to be in the warm apartment but he still didn't want to be near Arthur. 

"I'll leave, but before I go, can you please turn around?" Arthur gave him a small smile. Merlin sighed, he was tired and just wanted to watch some tv alone, but turned around nonetheless. 

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

"Y-You found.. a tree?" He turned around shocked. "How?" he looked at Arthur but he just smiled. 

"Well, after I got your message I realized what time it was and what a horrible boyfriend I am so I got some help from Morgana and we somehow found a tree, and well, here it is." Arthur just shrugged. 

"It's beautiful." Merlin looked in awe at Arthur and then at the tree. 

"So, am I forgiven?" Arthur whispered in his ear. 

Merlin turned around, "No, I still wasted most of the day because of you." He said as he went to the hall and hung his jacket and took of his shoes, he then went to the kitchen and got the candy canes for the tree and opened the boxes with decorations he had taken out earlier. 

  
"Merlin, look up." Arthur said behind him after a while. 

Merlin looked up and saw the mistletoe Arthur was holding, and gave him an annoyed glance. "Now that's unfair, you can't do that." 

"Oh, I can." Arthur smirked. "Besides, you can't be mad at me for too long, and you know it." He said leaning in. 

He sighed, Merlin knew in the back of his head that he couldn't be mad at him for too long. "You're awful, you know that?" Merlin said but couldn't help but smile. 

"Hmm.. You remind me everyday." 

But before Merlin could say anything else Arthur's lips were on his, and whatever he was going to say were gone. 

Guess Christmas wasn't ruined after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry, writing fluff is not my strong side.)


End file.
